In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a storage and security case for a personal computer, laptop computer, or other desktop item which may be subject to theft and to which ease of access is desirable.
Personal computers (laptops) have the capacity and capability of easy removal and transport from a desktop support arm or desktop support environment so that they may be transported by the user for use at a remote site. However, the removal of a personal computer (PC) and accompaniment thereof with its owner or user is not always desirable or practical. Thus, often a PC will be left at its desktop location or station while the owner is absent from that workstation. When the owner is not present, the personal computer is subject to theft. To overcome theft opportunities, various types of locking mechanisms have been developed to engage the personal computer and retain it at a workstation. For example, a cable lock is often attached to a computer case and locked into position at a workstation. To remove the personal computer, it is then necessary to use a key to access the lock, detach the cable and remove the computer and the attached cable from that station. Such security measures are useful and do provide a significant inhibition to personal computer theft. Nonetheless, there has remained the need for an improved method to enhance the security of personal computers maintained at a workstation.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a storage and security case for a personal computer comprised of a generally rectangular parallelpiped enclosure including a base, front and back panels, as well as foldable side panels. The foldable side panels are designed to fold and fit over the top of a personal computer within the case. Folding or pivoting the side panels from a position which covers the personal computer to a position wherein the side panels extend laterally from the sides of the case exposes the interior of the case and simultaneously causes a base plate within the interior of the case to automatically rise thereby raising the personal computer from the case for easy access by its user. Additionally, the front panel of the storage case may include a wrist pad so that the front panel may fold outwardly to support the wrists of the user which seeks to use the computer that has been raised from the case. The case includes a solid base plate which may be easily integrated with or attached to a keyboard support arm. The case may be removable from the support arm so that it may be carried by the user to provide an extra degree of security and protection when transporting the personal computer. Additionally, the case may include a locking mechanism which holds the folding side panels in a closed position to retain the personal computer within the case.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a storage and security case for personal computers which completely encapsulates and surrounds the personal computer in a protective environment and which may be locked, but which when unlocked, provides for easy accessibility to the personal computer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved storage and security case for a personal computer which may be locked so as to retain the personal computer within the case protected from external access.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage and security case for a personal computer which may be incorporated with and used in combination with a keyboard support arm.
Yet another object and feature of the invention is to provide a storage and security case for a personal computer wherein a support plate within the case may operate to automatically raise the personal computer from within the case for easy access and use by the computer user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage and security case for a personal computer wherein pivotal side platforms move between a position which enshrouds or covers the personal computer to a position which totally exposes the computer and wherein the side platforms extend laterally from the opposite sides of a base plate which supports the computer.
Another object of the invention is to provide laterally projecting side platforms for a storage and security case for a personal computer wherein the side platforms serve as a support for a mouse or other elements associated with control and operation of the personal computer or which may also serve as storage trays for materials being used in association with the use of the personal computer.
Another object and feature of the invention is to provide an inexpensive yet highly secure and reliable and rugged security case for a personal computer which may be transported with the computer.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.